Revenge is like a Kunai
by reebajee
Summary: Throwing your kunai at the heart of your foe often times leaves him dead, and you without your weapon. Instead of lecturing Sasuke, Kakashi gives him a lesson on wielding revenge.


I stare down blankly at the irate Uchiha tied to the tree before me as he proceeds to yell at me.

"That do you know about it? Did your brother kill your entire clan?"

 _No_ , I think, _but I do know what it is like to lose everything._

I was killed by a mad scientist, my soul torn from my world, away from everyone I ever knew, and thrust into a story of carnage, made to live the tragic life of Kakashi Hatake, unable to prevent a single death; but forced to watch the inevitable unfold without being able to change a single thing about the story that I knew.

"You don't understand anything! How about I kill every single person you've ever loved? What would you do then?" Sasuke spat at me.

I sigh, then take a deep breath. "Sasuke, don't delude yourself into thinking you are the only one who feels pain. I'm afraid you can't kill everyone I've ever loved, because they're all already dead." I give him a moment to let that sink in. "Did it ever occur to you that there is more than one way to get revenge?" At Sasuke's stony look I can tell it has not. I shake my head. "And I used to think you were smart. Look, Sasuke. You're going about it all wrong. Revenge is like a kunai, you can used it to cut or throw or block, the possibilities are endless. But, this Kunai is special. Think of it like the last parting gift from your clan. The way you are wielding it, you're about to grab it by the blade and throw it at Itachi. Such a pitiful act is disrespectful of your family's last gift to you and ineffective at achieving your goal. But I can teach you to wield your revenge Sasuke. Will you hear me out?"

Sasuke begrudgingly nods but I can tell I have his rapt attention. Content he is unlikely to run, I let the wires binding him to loosen as I take a seat on the tree limb we perch on.

"First of all," I begin, "Kunai are not single use weapons. You do not just throw them away. Merely killing Itachi is not enough. It would be like throwing your kunai at an enemy and leaving it there, never to be used again. Now, first lesson on how to use kunai; defense. Itachi caused you immeasurable pain. It is up to you to get up stronger than ever, to heal and show him that what he did will not keep you down. Itachi wanted you to live in pain and suffering, crippled by your grief and anger. But you cannot let that happen because that is what he wants. Instead, think of how the clan would want you to live. Live for them, Sasuke. Make revenge your way of life, by living for all of them. Enjoy all the tastes of life that they can no longer enjoy and that Itachi would have you be be blinded to by your rage. The best revenge is living well Sasuke."

I watch as Sasuke nods, but it is impossible to tell if my words actually reached him.

"I'll teach you the next lesson on revenge when I get back from my mission if you stay in the village until then." I tell him.

He cocks a brow, "Stay in the village? Wait, what do you mean-?"

I leave before he finishes his question. I don't stick around to find out if my words had any effect. I know tonight is the night but I can't find it in me to care. I spent too many years trying to stop events I could not change to be naive when it comes to this. The sound four will wait until I'm gone and staying will only delay the inevitable. I did my best. Now it is up to Sasuke. Besides if nothing else I tried changed cannon then why would this? I don't expect to see Sasuke again for many years.

* * *

~o0o~

o

.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene/Omake (This part is utter crack):**

Zabuza: How-? Can you see the future?

Kakashi: Eh, not quite. More like I saw the future on TV. I'm supposed to say _Yes, this is your last battle,_ but we both know you're going to get saved by Haku and I'm going to pass out from chakra exhaustion.

Zabuza: How do you know about Haku?!

Kakashi: Ah~ah~ah! You're distracted! Think fast! (Thwik!) Oh, hello there hunter nin! Go ahead and take the body. Hope you don't mind if I faint now. Bye!


End file.
